El secreto de Crookshanks
by Graystone
Summary: Hermione no es la única que esconde secretos, Crookshanks también es dado a ellos. En realidad es una animaga que ha vivido oculta durante años. Ahora que Sirius ha vuelto, Crookshanks deberá decidir si continúa viviendo como un animal o por el contrario regresa al mundo de los vivos.
1. La rata

**Disclaimer:** nada del potterverso me pertenece.

**Nota del autor:** esta historia versa sobre Crookshanks y sobre la idea de que en realidad sea un animago. Según el canon, Crookshanks NO es un animago, Rowling ya lo dijo, pero los fics están para romper ciertas afirmaciones, así que simplemente es una idea que tenía en la cabeza y que quiero desarrollar. Por motivos lógicos, no desvelaré la identidad humana de este Crookshanks hasta dentro de un tiempo, únicamente diré que es una mujer.

Crookshanks, naturalmente, es un macho, pero bueno, el único personaje que se me ocurre es femenino, así que... Un saludo.

* * *

**1**

**La rata**

Como muchas noches, los cuatro volvían a hurtadillas al castillo, protegidos por aquella mágica capa de Potter, tan pequeña que no les cubría lo suficiente, de modo que siempre veía unos pies caminando por la Sala Común en mitad de la noche. Ellos, naturalmente, no podían verla, pues al igual que los cuatro Gryffindor, ella también podía convertirse en animaga. Para ello había elegido ser un gato anaranjado de color canela, un cruce entre un gato común y un kneazle, pues sintió que en el futuro necesitaría tal cosa.

Por supuesto que nadie sabía su secreto, ni siquiera Lily. Para el resto de alumnos de Gryffindor, por las mañanas era la chica de siempre, bajita, regordeta y de pelo color canela. Por las noches era ese misterioso gato color canela y con la cara aplastada que deambulaba por la Sala Común, picoteando a veces de lo que le daban los alumnos.

Se quedó mirando a los cuatro chicos hasta que subierto hasta su habitación. El gato maulló. Era así desde hacía mucho tiempo. Pero las cosas, naturalmente, siempre cambiaban a peor.

Con el tiempo dejó Hogwarts. Al poco tiempo todo su mundo se vino abajo. Sus padres fueron asesinados. Lily, su mejor amiga, igualmente. También James Potter. Sirius Black fue encerrado en Azkaban después del asesinato de Peter Pettigrew y un grupo de muggles. Y Remus Lupin decidió continuar con su vida, sólo.

¿Y ella? Ella decidió dejarlo todo y se convirtió en un gato, quizás la última vez que lo haría. Deambularía por ahí, llevaría la vida de un gato callejero y se olvidaría de la magia, de la gente a la que había conocido y de aquella absurda guerra. Naturalmente, la vida callejera no era para ella, de modo que decidió asentarse. Después de pasar por muchas familias, finalmente se quedó en el Callejón Diagon, en el Emporio de la Lechuza, como el eterno gato que nadie querría como compañía.

Y entonces, una mañana, todo cambió. Fueron tres personas las que entraron en la tienda. Juraría que una de ellas era el mismísimo James Potter reencarnado, pero cuando lo vio mejor se dio cuenta de que no era así. Los otros dos no le sonaban de nada, pero sí que reconoció al instante a la rata que llevaba el pelirrojo en los brazos. En cuanto la depositó sobre la mesa, no lo dudó un instante y se abalanzó contra ella.

Fue como una milésima de segundo, el tiempo suficiente para mirarse a los ojos, pero él también la reconoció. Y puedo ver el miedo en sus ojos. Iba a matarlo. Lo tenía claro. Iba a hacerlo.


	2. Nueva vida

**2**

**Nueva vida**

Con una agilidad propia de cualquier felino, saltó sobre sus patas traseras hacia aquella inmunda rata, la cual se encontraba sobre el mostrador, desprotegida. Habría bastado tan sólo una milésima de segundo, pero igual que cuando era un humano, como rata seguía siendo rápida, y antes de que de sus zarpas se clavasen en la carne, la rata se escabulló.

A continuación se produjo un revuelo. El pelirrojo gritando, la dueña espantando al gato y pidiendo disculpas... Pero Crookshanks sólo podía ver a esa rata, refugiada en los brazos de aquel chico, temblando de miedo, porque la había reconocido, ya había visto a ese gato muchos años atrás.

El pelirrojo salió acompañado del chico parecido a James Potter, con la rata en brazos. La chica de pelo castaño enmarañado siguió buscando por la tienda. Entonces Crookshanks pensó que no todo estaba perdido y que tenía una nueva oportunidad de matar a la rata. Por ello saltó al suelo de manera elegante y se acercó a la chica, deslizándose por entre sus piernas.

Funcionó. La chica se fijó en ella.

—Un gato precioso, ¿nadie la quiere?

—Es un salvaje. Hace lo que quiere, no obedece a nadie. Vino a esta tienda hace años, pero nadie se interesa por él. Supongo que se debe a su parte kneazle.

—¿Cuánto cuesta?

—¿De verdad quieres llevártelo, joven? No es una gato común, eso seguro.

—Sí, quiero llevármelo. Me he decidido.

—Está bien. Serán catorce galeones.

La joven extendió el dinero a la dueña de la tienda. Tras eso, se dispuso a irse. Sólo cuando estuvo a punto de cruzar la puerta de salida se dio la vuelta y miró al gato.

—¿Vienes?

Este la siguió hasta que ella lo cogió en brazos. Tras eso, salieron a la calle. Por una vez, Crookshanks sintió verdadera libertad. No es que se hubiese pasado los últimos trece años encerrado en el Emporio de la Lechuza, siempre salía a cazar ratones para algunos de los animales, pero esta vez era distinto, porque sabía que se iba de allí para siempre. Sabía que volvía al mundo real que una vez abandonó.

Pero pronto dejó a un lado esos pensamientos y vio al pelirrojo, cerca de la tienda de Artículos de Calidad para el Juego del Quidditch.

—_¿Has comprado ese monstruo? _—preguntó el pelirrojo, pasmado.

—_Es precioso, ¿verdad?_ —dijo su nueva dueña.

Pero Crookshanks sólo tenía ojos para aquella rata, escondida dentro del bolsillo del chico pelirrojo. Pensó que podría haberle atacado de nuevo, pero se encontraba bien protegido. Y aquel pelirrojo podría asestarle una patada. No, mejor sería esperar a tener una nueva oportunidad. Mientras tanto, podría dedicarse a su nueva vida, a acostumbrarse a ella y a ponerse en forma, ya que se había descuidado un poco. Pero sí, sin duda tenía claro que ahora sus oportunidades de matar a aquella rata se habían multiplicado. E iba a hacerlo, sin duda.

Caminó junto a su nueva dueña hasta que llegaron al Caldero Chorreante. Allí vio una serie de carteles colgados desde hacía días, pero a los que Crookshanks no había prestado atención alguna. Los miró más detenidamente. De repente, el corazón le dio un vuelco. Los carteles mostraban a un preso fugado de Azkaban, un hombre de pelo negro, malogrado, con atisbos de lo que un día fue pero que ya no.

Aquel hombre era Sirius Black.

¿Qué te parece? Dos sorpresas en un día. Crookshanks no sabía por qué, pero tenía la impresión de que más tarde o más temprano volvería a ver a ese hombre.


End file.
